


Laser Tag

by Book_Junkie007



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, becoming part of the fabric of the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laser tag becomes part of the life style of Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Set during series 1 and 2 of Torchwood   
> Notes: Thanks to my Twitter peep GCatsPJs for reading it over for flow and potentially awkward wording. She rocks!

The first time they went, it was almost as a joke. Gwen had laughingly suggested it for “team building”.

They had a blast.

Second time they went, it was for Toshiko’s birthday. She had loved it and wanted to go again.

Third time, they couldn’t quite remember who suggested it, only that the team was getting good.

By the time Martha visited, they were so good they were working seamlessly as a team. Owen’s lack of body readings only made the game more interesting.

It became a part of the fabric of Torchwood, like Ianto’s coffee, Tosh’s programs, Owen’s morgue.


End file.
